Content providers often like to see images of their content in the context of the resources (e.g., webpages) in which they appear, to get an idea of how their content appears to the end-user. In print media, content providers know exactly where the campaign items will appear, so they can simply obtain a copy of the printed material including the campaign items.
It is more difficult for a content provider to obtain such snapshots for electronic content campaigns facilitated by a content management system, because content items are typically selected dynamically, and do not appear in a predictable manner within a particular resource. To generate snapshots for electronic content campaigns, content providers (e.g., entities marketing their own products/services and/or marketing agents representing such entities) would simply navigate a browser program to a website on which their content appears and spend hours clicking the refresh button, hoping that the right content item would appear. This is very cumbersome, particularly because input used in the selection of content items to display (e.g., geographic, user interest, etc.) may affect a likelihood that content providers will be served particular content items.